For the Love of Strawberries and chocolate!
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: Umm, just a plot-bunnie...Do not know why I called it what I did...GrimmIchi and mentions of BakyRenj...Soooooo, yeah...YAOI MEAN BOYXBOY!Rating may change in future if I add a lemon.


_** For the love of strawberries and chocolate!**_

**Me:Yo!...Just a random plot-bunny...I'm using my friend's account...Mine's being a douche...**

**Ichigo:(Sweatdrops.) What she means is that she down-loaded something weird and it made the user account under her name on her computer mainly crash so all that she can do on it is write...But she can't change the one that she is using now to a mannerager...Baka...**

**Me:Shut it and do your part, smart-ass.**

**DISCLAIMER!I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! IT IS NOT YAOI-PORN, NOW IS IT?**

**WARNING! SOME MIS-SPELLED WORDS, FOUL LANGUGE, YAOI(BOYXBOY), MAYBE SOME PORNO, AND ATTEMPED HUMOR!...please tell me if I did good on the humor...**  
><strong>_<strong>

_'Gods **DAMN** him!'_ Ichigo Kurasaki thought angerly as he stomped into him room, ignoring his father's calls behind him from downstairs. _'Why couldn't he have just dissapeared like the rest of the espadas? DAMN YOU, GRIMMJOW!'_

Throwing himself down onto his bed, Ichigo sighed, happy that, for the moment at least, he was having some much needed peace and quiet. Ichigo sighed again as he remembered the day...

_Earlier today!_

Ichigo, with the surprising help of Grimmjow, who had somehow survived Nnoitora's attack**(Looks guiltly away)**, had stopped Aizen the week before. Grimmjow, because of his betrayal of Aizen and his assistance with the soul reapers on more than one occasion, knowing or not, was given the body of a soul reaper that included his mask, him claiming that it had been with him so long he claimed that if he were to part with it, it would kill him, and made the 6th seat of the 11th squad. A week afterward, he and Kenpachi Zaraki had become sparing partners, by blades and words. By the end of the month, it was _**almost**_ fully forgotton that he was once a espada.

Except for by Ichigo, that is.

He was reminded of it every day, because Grimmjow had come to the human world, even worse, Ichigo's town, under the orders of the First Captian for some 'rehabilitation', as Unohara-taichou called it. Sadily, the high-ups asigned Grimmjow to the house right next to Ichigo's, where the Princess used to live, and that bastard thought that it was very funny to walk around without a shirt in his front yard that faced Ichigo's window, giving everyone a good look at the scar on his chest the gave him a bad-boy reputation throughout the town, ocassionally smiling wickedly at the poor little strawberry, who flipped him off. What was worse was that he joined him in all battles, no matter how low-class, from a Menos Grande to just streaching out their musles, prancing around and pissing Ichigo off in his black hallow-like-suit.

Today though, today was **MUCH** worse.

Today, since it turned out that Grimmjow was only one year and two months older than him when he died, both he and Grimmjow started their 11th year of high-school. Blegh.

To start out with, it had been fine, Grimmjow just fallowing beside him with a bored look on his face, wearing a tight black shirt, white jacket that looked suspisously like his old one, and blue jeans while Ichigo resisted punching the ex-espada beside him out his of old habit, wearing his normal uniform. In his mind, school is school, ya don't have to look pretty for it, uniform-ruled or not. That is, intell Ichigo noticed that he had started to slow down.

"What are ya doin' back there, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked nonchantily, keeping his eyes firmly ahead of him.

"Just enjoying the veiw, Kurisaki. I'm kinda glad I can take a good look at it without having to distroy it in the first place. Sure is a nice one, I'll tell ya that." Grimmjow called up at him, and Ichigo could almost HEAR him smirking.

Surprised that Grimmjow thought that his town was a good one, Ichigo let a small smile slip onto his lips and turned to looke back at him, not really noticing the way that the other's eyes snapped when he saw the smile, "Yeah, this is a good town, and the people are mainly really nice, if a little insane."

His brow furrowed thought when Grimmjow smirked back at him and said, "Yeah, the town's nice to, but from my point of veiw, I can see something much better. No wonder all your friends walk behind you if they can see that veiw."

Finally getting what Grimmjow ment, Ichigo blushed and spun around, punching the other in his gut and left him where he fell, muttering, "Asshole." under his breath.

As he entered the school, Grimmjow ran up beside him, throwing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and saying woefully, "That was cruel, Ichi! All I said was that you had a nice-" and he was cut off by another strike, this time to his cheek. "DAMN, I love it when you're rough!"

"Fuckin' **sadistic** little _**mother fucker**_, you better get your sorry ass up here **NOW** or I'll make good on my promise to kill ya." Ichigo called behind him, sighing when the show that he and the blue-haired nusince had put on attracted some wolf-wisles and cat-calls.

He felt his cheeks burn as he heard Grimmjow yell, "OI, PUNK, STOP LOOKING AT HIS ASS, THAT'S MINE!"

Ichigo spun around and firmly kicked Grimmjow in his face, sending him flying out the double-doors, and yelled, "GRIMMJOW, I SWEAR, ONCE WE'RE OFF SCHOOL GROUNDS, I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

He could pratically hear the smirk in Grimmjow's voice as he yelled, "If I win, can I have your ass?"

"GAH, I HATE HIM!" Ichigo yelled as he burst into his homeroom, closly fallowed by Grimmjow.

"Aww, Ichi, you've gone and hurt my feelings!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Ichigo yelled as he tryed to pry Grimmjow off him to no extent. "GO TO YOUR OWN CLASSES!"

"That reminds me." Grimmjow said as he took out a peice of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Ichigo, saying, "Read it and weep, Strawberry."

Ichigo snatched the paper out of the blue-haired nusance's hand and read the unmistaciblly sloppy writing of Kenpachi Zaraki-

'Kurasaki,

Grimmjow will be taking all of your classes. Don't complain or next time you need someone to help you with a injury, Hanatarou will send you the worse newbie amoung the lowest class scores. And you know that I can make sure of that.

Kenpachi Zaraki.'

Ichigo groaned as he wadded up the paper and threw it in Grimmjow's face, plopping into his seat and banging his head onto the desk infront of him. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it..." Ichigo muttered, then his headache grew as his 'friends' entered the classroom.

"Ichigo! Who's this guy, your boyfriend? But I thought Renji-san was your boyfriend!" Keigo yelled as he tried to hug Ichigo, only to be dodged and pushed away.

"If me and Renji or me and the bastard behind me EVER went out, the world would end. Why would you think me and Renji went out? If anything, Renji likes Rukai's big brother." Ichigo asked, giving Keigo a odd look as he and Chad high-fived each other as a greeting.

Keigo scratched his head as he said, "Well, once I heard Renji mention something to a guy name...Well, he called him Caption Kuchiki and you guys hang out a lot, plus you spend time alone, so it was natra-"

"Keigo, you finish that sentance and your ass is out the window." Ichigo grummbled as he pushed the other boy into his seat.

"Yes, master." Keigo playfully said, watching Grimmjow closly.

The reason, you may ask? Grimmjowwas letting out a aura of pure minacal DEATH while obviously forcing out a smile that looked slightly manic. The blue-haired boy opened his mouth, obviously meaning to speak his mind, and snapped it shut when their teacher walked into the room, the same insane person that ALL high school teachers are.

"OK, CLASS, WE HAVE A NEW VICTIOM- I MEAN STUDENT, SO STAND UP AND LETS GIVE HIM A KURAKARU HIGH WELCOME!" But, as Grimmjow stood up, big and musclly and GOD DAMN GORGOUS, the teacher pulled on her shirt's callor, saying while blushing, "O-on the other hand, l-let's all just say hi..."

Grimmjow gave them a feral smirk as he tipped his head slightly in a mock bow and said, "Yo. I'm Grimmjow Jeajerques. I am not french. And Ichigo Kurisaki's ass is mine, I know of anyone looking at it or trying to touch about it, and I have my ways of knowing, they will become my dinner. Any questions? I didn't think so." Grimmjow smiled evilly at them and calmly sat back down, only to be knocked on his ass as Ichigo spun around and punched his nose.

"DAMN IT, STOP STAKING CLAIMS THAT ARN'T YOURS TO CLAIM IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled at him, kicking the now-smushed ex-espada under his desk, face as red as a beet.

And everyone in the class, more his friends then the others, were making the 0.0-OMFG-WTFH?-face.

All threw the day, Ichigo was torchured mentally, physically, or sexually by a certain blue-haired cretain that REFUSED to sit anywhere but behind him. The poking, prodding, and questioning of his friends just simply increased his anger even more intell he had struck Keigo, leaving the twiching body on the floor, not even realizing what he had done intell the end of the day.

_Present time..._

Ichigo sighed into his pillow for the third time and rolled over, his eyes closed and his mind blank...

That is, intell he felt a all-to familar rensi.

Hovering.

Above him.

Directly above him.

...in his room...

Forcing himself not to react to much, Ichigo wriggled in his bed, acting asleep. He felt Grimmjow sit on his bed and poke his shoulder. "Oi, Ichi, you awake?" When Ichigo didn't answer, Grinnjow sighed and started to pet his hair, internally marvling at it's softness. 'Does he use something weird for it?' Grimmjow wondered as Ichigo's will to fight started to flee from him at the feeling of Grimmjow being so gental to him.

'Damn bastard, unknowingly finding a way to make me forgive him. Damn my head for being one of my soft-spots, I'm like a freaking cat!' Ichigo sourly thought as he snuggled up to Grimmjow's body, alowing his instints to take over.

He heard Grimmjow sigh and and continue to pet his head, the older male muttering, "Damn, why can't you act like this when you're awake?" Grimmjow was silent for a moment, content with watching the object of his affections 'sleep' and having the younger close. "Well, I better get going. If you see me like this, you'll kill me, wouldn't you, Ichigo?...Damn it, I'm in deep."

Ichigo heard Grimmjow sigh and felt his bed rising, and before he could stop himself, his arms had shot out and grabbed Grimmjow's hips, bringing the other close to him,a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as the warmth of the other caressed his body.

Grimmjow's chuckle reached his ears as the hand from before started to stroke his hair once more, the older male muttering to him as he bent over to place his lips against the orange-haired shigaim's temple, "Gods, if you only acted like this when you were awake..."

Ichigo fought back a scowl as a slight wimper slipped from his lips at the feeling.

Grimmjow chuckled again at the sound and gentally nuzzled the younger one's hair, sniffing slightly, then smirked when he saw a pupal twitch under a closed eyelid. _'Sure sign that he's awake.'_ Grimmjow nuzzled the other's temple one more time before muttering, "I love you, Ichigo..." and placing his lips over the other's.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, staring incrediously at the laughting light-blue ones above him. His eyes narrowed as he saw Grimmjow raise his brow and his eye obtaining a challanging look that Ichigo had only ever seen before in a battle.

And did Ichigo Kurasaki **EVER** back down from a challange?

No, no he did not.

Me:Ok, I'm tempted to stop it here...Just tell me if I should go on.


End file.
